


Warmer times

by xX_wackamole_Xx



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_wackamole_Xx/pseuds/xX_wackamole_Xx
Summary: After an Operation in a French Chalet, Ela and Valkyrie cuddle, thinking of the time they met.
Relationships: Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak/Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano
Kudos: 9





	Warmer times

New Year’s eve, 2019

Four members of Team Rainbow gathered around a television in the living room of the chalet. Broken glass crunched underfoot, and Smoke was rapidly feeding wooden debris and newspapers into the fireplace, trying to warm the room up. Mountain air seeped in through the boarded windows. Aerial drone footage of the chalet was playing onscreen, and a french newscaster was excitedly breaking the story of a daring bomb defusal in the alps. 

“How long do you think we have until Harry sends someone to pick us up?” Sledge grumbled

“Probably not until next year” Valkyrie said, smiling

“Sometimes I regret signing on, you know that?”

“Soimtoimes ah’ regroot soining on” Valkyrie shot back “You know how dumb you sound, you big british oaf?”

“You’re accent’s awful”

“No it isn’t. Hey Ela, my accent’s pretty good right?” She shouted over her shoulder. Ela stood next to one of the windows, polishing off a bottle of something expensive-looking from the chalet’s bar. She swallowed. It tasted terrible, in a fancy way.

“It’s all just English to me” She said, walking towards the couch. Sledge and Valk had left ample room for Jesus, or, in expedient circumstances, Elzbieta Bosak. She sat between them, hands balled up against the cold. Valk looked over her, concerned. She called over to Smoke.

“Hey bud, how’s the fire coming?”

“It’s coming”

“Yeah, but when? I could’ve had it going ages ago”

“You know, I didn’t grow up starting fires in the Redwoods, given that my parents could afford butane”

“My parents bought me a beamer when I was sixteen” Valk said, condescendingly

“My name’s Meghan, I like wodder boddles” Smoke said, in his best valley girl impression. “The fuck’s a ‘beamer’ anyway?”

Ela stared back down at her hands, and thought of warmer times.

Operation Orange Sky, 2016

The word “sweltering” had been too easily thrown around by her Polish countrymen, Ela mused. Or “Upalny”, rather. “Sweltering” was a new one in her English vocabulary. In Iraq, “hot” had done the job. In the Sudanese summer, it fell short. Shade was hard to find, every indoors room was practically a sauna, and the base commander had ordered water rationing to preserve the well they had dug. Sweat dripped off her forehead and stained her tan undershirt, her camouflage shirt opened to let more air in. Ela reclined in a folding chair in the comms hut, waiting. Valk sat next to her, hunched over a desk littered with ruggedized laptops, blue light shining off her face. Valk keyed her radio.

“Yeah, Krenshaw, you’re gonna need to get that camera higher” A silence in the hut followed. “Yeah, I know, but right now we’re looking at a bunch of shit covered by thermals anyway”. More silence. “Yeah, yeah, but if you fall the Navy’s paying for it anyway, so what’s it to you”. A long pause followed, and Ela brought all four of her chair legs back to the ground, attentive. “Ok, Krenshaw, look. I have a trident on my uniform and you don’t. How’s that for chain of command?” A much shorter pause. “Thanks hun”.

“Authority problem?” Ela asked

“More like an ‘enlisted men who think they’re southern gentlemen’ problem.” Valk huffed. Ela didn’t quite understand, but she could get on board with the regional rivalry. “‘Oh my, lil miss sweet pea, I do declare you are one buxom key lime pie’. They have one grandparent who died at Midway, and presto, they think they’re Navy royalty” Valk said. Ela giggled at the parts she understood.

“My father was a pretty famous officer you know” Ela said

“Oh my God” Valk put her head in her hands

“Relax, I’m just fucking on you”

“With me”

“Hmm?” 

“Fucking on me would be like this” Valk said, spreading her legs and mimicking being thrusted into

“Oh. Well. More like” Ela mimicked scissoring, holding a pretend leg over her shoulder and rolling her ass against the $5 plastic chair. She bit her lip in mock exertion and looked over at Valk. A bit of color rose to Valk’s face. “Not that I know”, added Ela. Silence befell the hut again. Then Valk started cracking up, then Ela. Ela took a long rip of a mango Juul pod.

“Fuck, Ela. Had me scared for a second there. Wouldn’t want 100% of the base trying to get in my pants”

“Me, a homosexual?” Ela said, smiling

“Oh, come on. You have green hair and a crippling nicotine addiction, Ela”

“Green hair? You look like ultra-lesbijka. You look like you make fuck with woman in 7-11 and not call her the next morning”

“I’m an athlete, not gay, Ela. It’s important for women to be able to be strong and not be seen as bull dykes”

“Bull Dyke?”

“Uh…Bull, like” Valk made horns with her hands and snorted, “Dyke, like” She mimicked holding legs over her shoulders, and lapped at the petals of an imaginary woman on the comms desk.

“Dyke” Ela said, turning the new word over in her head

“Ehh, don’t go around saying that one all the time. I shouldn’t have, I’m just...getting old I guess” Ela smiled at Valk.

“Or maybe you’re allowed to say it. Like Corporal Freeman and-”

“Woah woah woah there Ela”

New Years Eve, 2019

The sun had finished it’s narrow arc over the horizon, and the only natural light in their valley was pouring out of the slits in the windows. The walls of the chalet flickered with firelight, and the New York City New Year’s Eve Party played on the television. They’d have to catch the ball drop tomorrow, given that they were too tired to stay up until six in the morning. Smoke had already dozed off in a chair in the corner next to the fireplace, his blue fatigues warmed by his fire. 

Valk reached under the magazine pouches on her armor, and peeled them upwards off the velcro holding them in place. She ripped off her right cumberbund and slid the heavy ceramic-composite armor plates up over her head, dropping the whole rig on to the floor. She drew her pistol and placed it gingerly on top of the pile. Sweat still clung to her chest in the places where the plates rode on her shirt. The wind rolled across her back, sending chills along her body. She scooted closer to Ela, and held her breath, waiting to see what Ela would do. She felt the Pole’s soft arm slide around her neck and pull her closer. She felt her arm squeeze against Ela’s ribs, the warmth filling her lean bicep, pumping warm blood to her hands. It was just like being back in Sudan.

  
  


Operation Orange Sky, 2016

They had dug their holes for the night. Three feet deep, just enough so that a mortar could only kill two of them at a time. The armored cars’ engines had been shut off for the night, so the only sound they could hear was rustling as they bedded down in sleeping bags. They had gone out seventy kilometers from base to do a meet and greet with the locals. It was a break from the monotony of the base, and Ela and Valk were sent to speak with the women, Ela filling in for the gaps in the villagers’ English with her own halting Arabic. They’d learned frustratingly little. Valk’s cams were tightening the net on their target faster than these Human Intelligence ventures ever would. Regardless, Ela had relished the opportunity to stretch her legs. She’d spent most of the day giddy, and had now collapsed in a puddle in her foxhole with Valk. Valk pulled a quilted poncho over herself.

“Four more days, Ela. Then we’ll be rolling out in full fucking battle rattle. None of this smile and wave bullshit.”

“I don’t mind”

“We’re supposed to be soldiers, Ela. Well, I’m a sailor technically, but-”

“A friend is one less person to kill” Valk sighed. They both looked up at the stars, Valk’s headscarf piled under her head as a pillow.

“As long as the humanitarian aid gravy train keeps coming, we don’t have to worry about that, Ela”

“I don’t think so. My boots cost more than they make in a year. What happens when they get jealous”

“I think they’re smart enough to put money over-” Valk waved a hand “-jealousy”

“I don’t think anyone is. Men are fickle, passionate, and lust to be on top”

“God I wish”

“Hmm?” Ela again deployed her favorite universal interrogative word.

“When you’re built like me, Ela, things change. I think men are all too willing not to be on top” Ela looked over at Valk, and snickered. “Shut up, Ela, it’s a problem. I’ve had guys literally ask me to be their- eugh- ‘muscle mommy’”. Ela laughed harder.

“It was, how you say, metaphor?” Ela said

“I know, but the point stands. Dangle something powerful in front of men and they’ll all too easily drop to their knees”

“So you want to be the whole world’s ‘muscle mommy’?”

“Fuck, Ela, if I- if we- have to. Better us than the piece of shit we’re hunting” 

“You say it like it’s a chore, like you’d rather be the one on the bottom”

“I said what I said. End of the day, who doesn’t want someone strong, caring, and protective to just-”

“Fuck them hard?”

“Look-”

“You’re thinking about geopolityka with your pussy”

“And? Men have done it with their-”

“How much time since…”

“That’s not-”

“How much?” Valk rolled away from Ela

“Fuck, a year?” She groaned. “Breakup sex. Shipped out the day after”

“But you can uhhh, ‘take care of yourself’, can you not?”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same. I just want to get cummed in again. And held-” Ela reached over, and wrapped a hand around Valk.

“All you had to do was ask. I can not um, ‘cum’ in you. Sorry.” Valk was about to object to the embrace, before feeling Ela’s heat seep into her aching spine. The European ran pretty hot.

“Um. Thanks, Ela”

“Maybe the sudańskis would like to be held, but not fucked, yes?”

“Maybe”

“Don’t worry about it, girlfriend” Ela said, and drifted off to sleep.

Before Valk would sleep, she spent another hour convincing herself that “girlfriend” was platonic, and that she didn’t want the arm lightly draped across her to belong to one.

Operation Orange Sky, 2016

It had been a little more than four days. A week had dragged by since they’d had their little tea party in the village, and they still couldn’t pin the bastard down. They suspected he’d collected revenues from a village far to the south- satellite images showed a sudden reduction in the village’s open-air crop storage. He wasn’t as unsophisticated as they’d hoped. His radios were encrypted, and someone had to be feeding him info on the satellite’s orbits, as they could never find his convoys on the images. Valk used to have a search radius of only a few miles, but that had been blown to hell by how far south the pillaged town was- the warlord must have only narrowly ducked the net she had built, but was far enough away now to make the whole thing useless. 

To make it worse, Valk was hungover. They had let June turn to July, and last night was the fourth. The American troops had gotten drunk and blasted a few thousand tracer rounds into the dirt to celebrate. The officers had protested, but the warlord’s burning of a phone tower weeks earlier made a wholesome phone call home impossible, and the enlisted were permitted to celebrate the only other way they could think of. 

Being near the equator, the temperature wasn’t much worse than it had been earlier in the summer, but 105 fahrenheit and hung over was hurting Valk a hell of a lot more than 99 and sober had. She guzzled water, a gracious relief, granted by the requisition of a water truck for the base. There was a rumor going around that some of the mercs had intentionally killed the well to get the truck. She owed those guys a beer. Ela strolled in, wearing a tank top and shorts. She dropped a backpack full of canteens on the comms table and kicked her feet up. Valk glowered at her.

“Enjoy your sleep, princess?”

“Yes, actually”

“You know what? It doesn’t even fucking matter. We’re about to lose this guy anyway. Intel guys say we’re going to get extracted soon. We will have come here for nothing”. Ela shrugged at that. She popped a fresh pod into her Juul and took a long, slow rip. She let the vapor fall from her mouth as she spoke.

“I’m hourly”

“I know that, that’s why we can’t afford to stay. Hazard pay for our guys, overtime for yours. Just not fucking worth it”

“I wouldn’t worry about it”

“Of course you fucking wouldn’t-”

“No, no, Valkyrie-”. Ela turned to Valk. “How did the locals try to catch this guy?” Valk sighed, reciting the mission brief they had both gotten.

“They cut off access to fuel and cellular communications”

“And why didn’t that work?”

“They use radios and buried gas cans”

“And if you were burying gas cans, would you bury them where you were planning on being, or where you’d end up getting chased by a crazy blonde bitch built like a horse?” Valk smiled.

“I could suck your dick right now, Ela”. Ela gave Valk a confused expression. “Idiom. Don’t worry about it”.

Operation Orange Sky, 2016

The guys had gathered around in a circle, watching the Ring. In the northeast corner of the compound, they had made an octagon out of busted folding chairs and mud, a knee-high wall separating fighters and spectators. It was an outlet for the overtrained, underpaid troops, an opportunity to put on a show of machismo and test their martial arts skills. They had to use them somehow, the piles of magazines strapped to their chests practically ensuring they would never have to use their punches and throws against the enemy. Today was special, however. The two female operators on base had apparently gotten bored- or in Valk’s case, frustrated- enough to spar in the dingy arena. Fighting with the brass for a few more days to let a guy come up for air (or gas, in this case) made Valk hunger for a fight where she could actually hit back. They stood tall, in jog bras and spandex short shorts, flushed skin and the slightest hint of cameltoe on display for the onlookers. A burly marine recited the rules from memory, and added one to the end.

“And remember, no striking, grapples only!” The audience booed. “Look, Uncle Sam can’t afford any damage here” He gestured to Valk. “You can’t just throw a Maserati into a demolition derby. And she is one Maserati!” The crowd cheered, and the marine made a fake swipe at Valk’s ass, squeezed into Nike joggers. Valk stared daggers at him. “If the Polak wants to get hit she can” the crowd cheered again. Lieutenant Joeselewicz threw up his hands in mock astonishment.

“Hey cool it with the cultural degradation!” he shouted. Despite being from Polish ancestry, he and Ela hadn’t bonded, given that their ancestors had been on opposite sides of the camp walls. Ela turned towards Valk. She gave Valk a friendly smile, and said,

“Give me the worst, Bitch”, gesturing towards herself with both hands. Valk smiled back.

“I won’t even need to”. She stood in a fighting stance with open hands, waiting for the match to begin. The burly marine in the ring held his neck scarf at arm’s length, like one of those girls from  _ the Fast and the Furious.  _ It dropped surprisingly quickly, and Valk’s eyes were still on it as Ela grabbed her leg, braced her lithe shoulder against the larger woman’s chest, and tossed her over her it. 

The wind was knocked out of her on impact, and she rolled on to her stomach to prevent getting pinned by Ela, who was pouncing for a quick victory. Valk played it smart. She’d done this enough to know exactly what she could get done with just the oxygen in her blood, and exactly how much time it would take to get breath back into her lungs. Her strong arms pushed her into a kneeling position, the tribal tattoos they bore rippling under the effort. She turned to face Ela as the smaller woman made it back to her knees herself. They met in a sort of hug, heads banging together, and they grappled for anything that could be used as a handhold. Fingernails scraped Valk’s thighs and back, and Valk sucked her first breath after the landing in. Her mouth was buried in Ela’s neck, and she took in the air through her nose. Something was blocking the arid, rotting smell of the base. Something nice. Ela must have brought her own shampoo with her.

Valk felt Ela’s fingers try for her hair- she’d been ready for this. She wore one of the tightest buns she’d ever tied, and slicked the outside with vaseline. A trick she learned the hard way in SEAL school. Ela hadn’t thought to do the same. Valk rolled a fist into Ela’s green hair, noting that it was...silkier than she would expect dyed hair to be. Pulling back, she got her other hand onto Ela’s shoulder and forced her to the ground. Ela fell quickly, almost too quickly. It was then that Valk realized her lack of control on any of Ela’s limbs.

As Valk was compensating for Ela’s quick fall, slowing her own descent with her core, a ready, cocked leg under Ela pushed hard. Both women rotated violently, Valk landing on her back. Ela was ready for the sudden whiplash. Valk wasn’t. Throwing her standards away, Valk tried to swing her right fist at Ela, before realizing it was held down by Ela’s left. She swung her left, knowing her attempt with the right had already telegraphed her intent. The Pole ducked, and grabbed Valk’s thick wrist with her slim fingers, while sliding Valk’s right wrist down next to her tattooed shoulder. Valk’s left wrist hit the ground, her G-Shock watch digging into the sensitive bone. 

Feeling both of her fists planted against her bulging shoulders, she tried to escape with her legs. Ela had pinned one between her thighs, knowing she wasn’t strong enough to control both. As Valk made her move with her free leg, Ela pressed herself close to Valk’s chest, and denied Valk the room she needed to pry herself free. Valk stared up into the barren sky, knowing she’d been outsmarted. That she’d been improvising her way through a fight that Ela had planned every second of. It was unfair. Ela wasn’t the strongest, or the smartest opponent she’d ever faced. She’d simply been the first one to go into the fight without underestimating Valk. 

Valk felt the sand and small rocks dig into her back, felt Ela’s white-knuckle grip on her, and saw that Ela was straining with effort to control the amazon beneath her. She didn’t need to. Valk was melting. She could hear the marine counting down as if it was a mile away. Ela’s sweat-slicked thigh ground ever so lightly on her mound, Ela still fighting for better purchase. To her horror, Valk could feel her clit starting to get hard. Their breasts lightly rocked against each other, and Valk could feel Ela’s nipples hardening. Ela grunted into Valk’s shoulder, a transitory “mmm-grrr”, as if she was holding something back by growling over it. Ela’s soft belly pressed into Valk’s abs, and Valk could feel a slightly wetter spot forming on her hips, where her spandex met Ela’s crotch. 

As the count hit one, Ela pulled herself up an inch, just enough to look into Valk’s eyes, dragging her thigh across Valk’s cunt. The exhausted Pole was panting, but had just enough energy to enjoy her victory. Her lips pulled into a fatigued half-smile, and a single drop of spit fell from her mouth to Valk’s cheek. Valk’s thighs squeezed down on Ela’s involuntarily. Ela rolled off of Valk, and stood above her, tiredly flexing her arm over her kill, like Muhamad Ali. The troops cheered. Valk rolled over so Ela wouldn’t see her blush.

New Year’s Eve, 2019

Ela’s heat flowed through Valk’s body in waves, Valk’s heavy muscles relaxing into pudding and stiffening up to readjust, afraid of digging a bone into Ela’s soft body. Ela had relaxed entirely, sitting longways on the couch, spooning Valk. Her arms had fallen, making their way from hugging Valk beneath her breasts down to resting, palms down, on her thighs. Almost reflexively, Valk turned and kissed Ela on the neck, before letting her heavy-lidded eyes close, and fading out of consciousness.

Operation Orange Sky, 2016

The debrief had been short. The troops had been assembled, the mercs and the Navy’s guys standing separately. The mercs were given payout information, the G.I.s were told they had been put in for a unit commendation. They marched out of formation, and most had gone to pack. Some of the guys who had killed for the first time went to see the chaplain. Ela and Valk, however, skipped to the water truck just outside the base. They’d get to wash themselves for the first time in a little over a month. Or at least, wash themselves and get clean. They’d been passing around grey-water soaked rags for a while. 

The tap on the side of the tank opened with the kind of difficulty one could expect from a lowest-bidder military contracted truck such as this one, and the remnants of the tank spilled onto the sand, quickly making a dark mud. Ela, then Valk, stripped, leaving their athletic undergarments draped on the side of the truck. Valk had been on swim teams her entire life, and expected to handle this moment the same as she had in the past- professionally. Just a little more non-sexual nudity. She thought back to how her teams slowly went from mocking the girls with stubble, to mocking those with bush. A transition, as they all came of age, from talking down on sluts to talking down on prudes. The undyed roots of Ela’s hair had grown out, so Valk knew her pussy would be adorned with brown hair, but she still stared when she caught her first glimpse.

“Don’t you think this should go to the sudańskis?” Ela asked. Valk snapped out of it, grabbing a handful of water and looking away from Ela. She turned the memory of Ela’s puffy vulva over in her mind, wishing she could turn it over elsewhere. Spread it. Be held down and- “Valk?”

“They have wells. It’d cost us a fortune in fuel anyway. Damn bleeding heart.” She knew the last insult was half-assed. She was focused elsewhere. Ela’s butt didn’t seem to react to gravity, holding a roundness that Valk had thought was bestowed only by Ela’s spandex joggers. She felt pangs she had felt before, when she had looked at the muscle of her male teammates and couldn’t determine whether she wanted to be like them, or if she wanted to be under them. Ela turned to face Valk, and as Valk tried to keep looking into Ela’s eyes, Ela unabashedly checked out Valk. Valk ran a mental checklist of all her insecurities. Her tan lines, her heavy, flopping tits, her ever-so-slightly uneven areolas. Her pussy, which she had never really seen in any light- what the hell was a “pretty pussy” supposed to look like, anyway?- but nevertheless she was embarrassed of it every time a man had gone down on her. Ela looked like a nymph, her tits pert, hips wide. Valk tried to think of any other time she’d looked at a woman this way. At the same time, she tried to think of a time she felt this short in front of someone who she didn’t want to get pinned to a wall and fucked by. Ela spoke.

“You look good”

“I do?”

“You are lucky I can tell the difference between asking for compliments, and a real question” Ela smirked, and rubbed a tiny stick of soap to a lather in front of her. She passed it to Valk. “You are Americanski, and Californian at that”

“So?”

“You are caught in a trap. You are told to want bigger tits wednesday, smaller tits tuesday”

“I mean I could look a little-”

“You have abs, dumbass”

“Sometimes I wish I didn’t”. Valk looked down, and rubbed some soap on her abs.

“And I always wish I did. Potato, potato” Ela butchered the pronunciation on both ‘potato’es. “Poland, we know you get old. Girls turn to mothers overnight. Worshipping beauty is like worshipping a pear in the kitchen.” Ela gestured to Valk’s body “You look good. You’re going to go back to America, get cummed in by guys. They won’t see the ugly, your pussy will turn them into Helen Keller”. To accentuate her point, Ela closed her eyes, humped the air, and in a deeper voice said, “ahhh Valkyrie, your pussy is stupid ahhh”. Valk smiled.

“Um. Thanks, Ela”

“No problem. Hey”. Valk looked over. Ela was making a jacking off motion on a phantom penis in front of her. Valk tried not to think about how much she wished Ela had one for real, to make this all feel normal. “Try European style sometime, huh? The- uh- animal who eats ants?”

“Anteater?”

“Ant eater? Really?”

“Yeah”

“Huh. Convenient”

New Year’s Day, 2020

Smoke shook the two awake, Valk asleep in Ela’s arms. Valk yawned, noticing the sound of helicopter blades outside. Sledge gestured at Ela, summoning her to deal with some bags he was moving. She slid her leg out from around Valkyrie and hopped over to them, slinging one over her shoulder and grabbing two with her arms. She grunted under the weight.

“Sledge, what do you have in these? Hammers?” She asked. Sledge’s eyes silently smiled from behind his mask. The two made their way out the chalet door. Smoke watched Valk slide back into her armor and grab a case of camera equipment from the floor. He gestured lazily towards her and where Ela stood on the landing pad.

“So are you two…”

“We’re just gal pals, Smoke”

“I’m pals with Sledge, I don’t let him rest his bollocks in my mouth.”

“Sounds like you’re projecting”

“Oi, I’m not projecting. Rest of the team’s all straight as arrows. ‘Cept Bandit, he’s been to prison”

Frankfurt International Airport, Germany. 2016.

“So, this is where we say ‘do widzenia’”.

“Seems so, Ela”. The two operators stared at each other. Valk wore navy fatigues in digital blue camouflage. Ela wore jeans and a hoodie. Ela turned slowly, and walked away, towards the other European departures. The intercontinental flights were on the other side of the airport. All Valk had to do was turn and walk. Turn and walk, and the pert, bubbly ass walking away from her would disappear forever, along with the stupid, horny thoughts brought on by a yearlong dick drought. She just had to let her walk away. Then, she could turn and walk. But that wouldn’t make her curiosity fade. Valk knew, somewhere, that she would always be curious. She wanted to know more about the Polish merc. She wanted to know what she smelled like, what she tasted like. She wanted to be back in the Ring, but alone. Pinned again, but at night. Completely helpless, but this time, surrounded by candles and rose petals, and not dust and mud. She wanted to know what Ela sounded like when she didn’t restrain her moans. Valk’s entire body ached for what she knew would never happen. A decorated SEAL without the bravery to ask someone to fuck her face. She was a joke.

Ela turned, about to round a corner into the other terminal. She smiled at the motionless SEAL, and beckoned. Valk’s heart leapt. She walked as fast as she could. Ela turned away and walked into a single-occupancy unisex bathroom. Valk heaved her duffle bag over her shoulder and kept going. As she made it to the door, she saw it was unlocked. With trepidation, she slowly turned the door’s handle, and opened the door. Ela stood against the wall, and waited for the door to close before speaking.

“I’m not gay, just friendly” Valk’s heart sunk.

“But in the Ring- you got hard, and wet, and-”

“That was power, not sex”

“Then let me give you power, not sex. Ela, I’m not gay either. I’m just curious” Ela nodded, as if making a plan in her head.

“You understand I have boundaries, right?” Ela said, coming off the wall and walking towards Valk

“I understand, I just...want to make you feel good, Ela”

“You understand if you can fuck me, and I don’t fuck you back?”

“Yes, just...please” Valk stared into Ela’s eyes wanting...fuck, she had no idea what she wanted. She was simultaneously thinking about turning around and forgetting it, all of it, and thinking of letting Ela buy her drinks at a ball game. Letting Ela hold her hand in public. Making Ela dig her hands through Valk’s long, blond hair and quiver in orgasm. Fractions of desires, never as whole as they were with men, but undeniable nonetheless. Ela closed her eyes, and Valk followed suit, letting their lips meet.

The kiss teetered on the borderline between tender and awkward. Slow, wet, exploratory. Their mouths slowly pressed harder against each other, and Valk let her tongue deeper into Ela’s mouth. Not wanting to be desperate, but needing, deeply, more than anything else in the world, to  _ know.  _ The SEAL put a hand on the Pole’s cheek, letting her calloused palm rest, as carefully as she could manage, on the soft, pale face. Ela’s pretty lips closed around Valk’s lower lip, and sucked gently, pulling away before meeting Valk again. Ela’s hands went from being cautiously placed on Valk’s shoulders, to lightly rubbing her back, Ela’s arms draped over the taller woman’s shoulders. Valk let her free hand fall to Ela’s butt, at first resting her hand on the top of the generous curve, and then digging her hand in. Squeezing and cupping the soft flesh. 

Valk pulled back from Ela, and Ela leaned forward for more. Valk’s lips met Ela’s neck, licking and sucking the fragile, thin skin. Ela gasped. Valk reached for the hoodie’s zipper, and unzipped it, pushing one of the hoodie’s shoulders to the side, and planting a kiss on Ela’s clavicle. Ela unbuckled her belt and pushed her jeans down, leaving her panties on. Valk reacquired her grip on Ela’s ass, feeling the soft, smooth skin, warmth and moisture radiating near Valk’s fingertips. Valk slid a hand under Ela’s tank top. No bra. She lightly toggled a hard nipple with her thumb, and squeezed down. Not hard, she didn’t dare mark the pretty, pale flesh between her fingers. She could feel the mammary glands beneath the soft titflesh, the ridges rolling under her fingertips. She met Ela’s mouth again for another kiss. This one was deeper. Valk moaned softly, not stimulated physically, but mentally. A wealth of discovery lay beneath her fingers. She felt like a little kid, learning why it rains, or learning that teachers go to grocery stores too. But with her vagina. Ela ran her tongue along Valk’s cheek again, and pulled back. Ela reclined her ass against the sink, shivering slightly at the cold porcelain.

“Suck my tits, slut”. Valk nodded, desperately. She pushed Ela’s tank top above the cute little mounds, and lowered her face to them, stopping for a second. Valk was able to get one of her own nipples into her mouth, but rarely availed herself of the option. She hadn’t understood the love of breasts. Her’s were an inconvenience- an impediment to her swim times, and the other girls’ had been as exciting as their kneecaps- just another piece of human machinery. She didn’t understand when she was with the first boyfriend she had gotten physical with. When he sucked and kneaded her tits for minutes in the back of her BMW, denying her offers to give him a handjob, maybe even suck it. Why he’d spent so long feeling her, and licking every surface of her large, tanned breasts. It had felt good for her, of course, she spent the whole time grinding her thighs together and reconsidering the over-the-panties limit she had set for herself. She just didn’t get why he liked it so much. Until now.

Valk took both her hands to Ela’s tits, and kissed the spot between them. She pressed them against her cheeks, feeling their warmth and generous give. She knew where the sweet spots were on her own breasts, but wanted to wait. Wanted to feel and see the lumps in their entirety. She gazed at every little dimple her fingers made, and felt Ela’s heart pound in her chest. She kissed the top of a breast, planting pecks as well as deeper, sucking, licking kisses. She could see glimmering spots of her saliva on the tits, reflecting the incandescent light on the ceiling. She kissed her way down to a nipple, lightly dragging her fingers across the sides and bottom of Ela’s bust. Taking the nipple into her mouth, she flicked it under her tongue, sucking lightly several times, and relaxing. She took more of the tit into her mouth, opening wide and cupping it with her hands, and sucked hard. Ela let a small yelp escape her lips. Valk looked up for the first time, and met Ela’s eyes. Hungry eyes, vastly overpowering the look Valk gave Ela, the same look of gratitude she used to give her brother when he’d let her use his Xbox. 

“Lick under them” Ela panted. Valk obliged, despite having wanted to wait a little longer. She grabbed both breasts and pushed them upwards. She licked Ela’s fresh sweat from the crease between her chest and tit. Salty, wild, and slightly bitter. She no longer placed pecks on the sensitive, beautiful skin under her mouth, just long, wet kisses. She rubbed Ela’s wet nipples between her index and middle fingers. She could feel the heat radiating from Ela’s chest, and from lower. Valk looked down, and saw a growing spot of wetness in Ela’s simple, white panties. She ran a hand down Ela’s ribs, and looked up again to Ela, as if asking permission. Ela nodded.

Valk’s hand lightly cupped Ela’s pussy, wet, slick fabric pushing into her fingers. Ela’s bush from the field had been trimmed back significantly, but was still present. Valk rubbed lightly, not trying to hit anything, just playing with it. She felt Ela’s body flex and relax under her hands, a small shudder in her chest making its way onto Valk’s lips. Ela looked down again, and said, “on your knees”. Valk dropped. She ran her other hand down to Ela’s hips, and held them. She looked at the dampened panties, and placed a kiss on top of them, roughly where she remembered the hood of Ela’s clit to be. She felt it, hard on the bottom of her lower lip. She kissed again, smelling Ela’s slick.

Valk had smelled and tasted herself- on fingers, on cocks. Ela was different, slightly. She smelled lighter, somehow. Valk hooked her fingers on the waistband of Ela’s panties. She wanted to make eye contact while she stripped them off, but couldn’t bring herself to look away. She’d already seen Ela’s pussy, but somehow the reveal was different. She lightly pulled down, the waistband slowing on Ela’s plump ass. As it made it over the precipice of her hump, it fell easily. A clear strand of slick shone between the falling panties and Ela’s muff, before breaking and disappearing. Once again, Valk hesitated. Her face had never been this close to a pussy before, let alone one so warm, wet, and...beautiful. The most sensitive spot of a sensitive, caring woman. It was as if all of Ela had been distilled down into the small crevice in the box of her pelvic bones. Her womanhood, her femininity. An aspect Ela hid for most of her life, most of her career, bared before Valk. When she placed her lips to Ela, she wasn’t eating pussy so much as she was eating Ela herself. 

Valk embedded her face between Ela’s thighs. She grabbed Ela’s ass to pull herself deeper, the evelopement of the thighs intoxicating to Valk. She’d sucked guys off before, but it wasn’t like this. She’d never gotten deep enough to be buried in thighs, let alone soft, smooth thighs such as Ela’s. Ela threw her legs over Valk’s shoulders and squeezed, already tensing up from Valk’s gentle licks along her petals. She leaned back on the sink, her back against the mirror. Valk’s fingers dug into her legs. As much as Valk adored a nice, throbbing cock in her mouth, this felt more intimate. She felt closer to Ela than she had to her boyfriends. A cock was a sucker, a plaything. Something she’d take on her knees, doing her best to show her men that she wanted to be theirs, to submit. Putting on a show, sucking on their balls, relishing the taste and feel of their naked skin under her mouth, all while putting in the effort to keep her teeth out of the way. With Ela however, it felt less improvisational. Her face felt like it was built for fucking, dripping with Ela’s wetness. There was no specter of penetration, no effort needed to prevent her partner’s orgasm. This was it. The last few bites of a forbidden fruit, teased at her over a monthslong satyr. A peach too juicy and sweet and salty to savor. A peach which tasted the way Ela made her felt- a confused, enamored, bittersweet blend.

Ela’s hands made fists in Valkyrie’s hair. Not the soft strokes Valk had felt from boyfriends, too scared to take charge of an olympic prospect, but an actual assertion of control. Ela pulled Valk up a tiny bit, placing her tongue just high enough to make Ela’s thighs squeeze against her head. Vaginal fluid dripped down Valk’s chin, landing in droplets on her shirt and streaking her neck. Ela started to whimper, then moan. Soft, cute hums and grunts turned into yelps and heavy breathing. Ela started to roll her hips, getting herself off by grinding her pussy on Valk’s face, fucking herself on the amazon’s nose and lips. Valk’s ponytail had come undone, and her blonde hair pooled over Ela’s thighs, gently rubbing against the skin on Ela’s lap as Ela humped her face. Ela locked her legs behind Valk’s head, and her thighs pressed into Valk’s ears. Vlak was submerged in warm flesh and the rapid pace of Ela’s heart, a beat pounding through the dilated femoral arteries pressed to her temples. Valk sucked on Ela’s clit, pinning it in her mouth, and started to make circles around it with her tongue. Ela started to moan in earnest.

Ela’s cheeks flushed, her body shuddered, and her moans vanished just as soon as they had appeared, replaced with panting. She pulled Valk’s head back, admiring the slippery, shining stain she’d left on Valk’s face. The two operators smiled at each other. Ela relaxed her grip on Valk’s hair, and guided, not pulled, her up to her feet. She kissed Valk, tasting herself. And then, for the final time, pulled back.

“My flight’s at-”

“I understand,” Valk said. She was sick and tired of saying she understood. She didn’t understand why she was nearly thirty and didn’t know who she was. She didn’t understand how she had gotten along just fine getting boned by guys, until this Polak bitch had to walk into her life to change everything. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t just live in a shitty porn where Ela was some lesbian seductress, instead of simply a permissive straight girl. A shitty porn where Valk could actually be turned gay. A shitty porn that ended in them wearing sweatpants and watching horror movies, Ela holding Valk for the scary parts.

She didn’t understand why it had to hurt, and as the bathroom door clicked behind the departing Ela, Valk looked at her own disheveled reflection, realizing she was only more confused now.

**Author's Note:**

> This one I abandoned for a nice long time before coming back to and finishing up. I have a little bit of regret kicking it out into the world, but I have that a lot of the time.  
> I'm going to find some materials on how to punctuate dialog better, because I was basically improvising every time I got to the end of a quote. I might have to come back and edit this one because I'm sure I got at least of few of those wrong.  
> I also have a hard time writing same sex because of the pronoun confusion. If you have any tips for not having to constantly switch back to names, please drop a comment.  
> I'm always looking to improve.


End file.
